The present invention relates to apparatus and methods relating to covers for fuel cells, liquid fuel lamps, candles, torches or other items that yield or have one or more flame. As used herein, the term “flame-yielding device” means any item that may carry or yield one or more flame, including without limitation fuel cells, liquid fuel lamps, candles, torches and other wicked items.
Flame-yielding devices are useful for various purposes, such as providing light, heat, aroma, insect repellant, etc. Flame-yielding devices are also used for aesthetic and decorative purposes. In various scenarios, flame-yielding devices are often used in conjunction with some sort of cover, or holder, that generally surrounds the sides of all or part of the flame. As used herein, the term “cover” means one or more device that generally surrounds the sides of all or part of the flame(s) of one or more flame-yielding device.
Flame-yielding devices with covers are very popular for use, for example, in restaurants, hotels, bars and nightclubs. In many instances, each customer table has a flame-yielding device. Some of the important concerns that often arise involving the use of flame-yielding devices and their covers include cost, ease of handling and maintenance and the ability of the flame-yielding devices to remain lit during normal operating conditions. Other concerns include safety in handling and use, and minimizing the space occupied by the flame-yielding devices and their covers. These and/or other concerns can impact business profits, employee training and efficiency and customer satisfaction.
It should be noted that the above-described concerns are only examples and may vary depending upon the situation. Moreover, there may be other or different concerns. Merely by mentioning the above concerns, it is not intended that each claim of this patent be limited to address or exclude each such concern. Accordingly, none of the appended claims should be limited in any way by the above discussion, or construed to address or exclude the cited concerns, except and only to the extent as may be expressly stated in a particular claim.
While there are many different types of covers presently available, there remains a need for improved flame-yielding device covers and methods of manufacturing the same having one or more of the following attributes, capabilities or features: eliminates the need for a separate flame-yielding device base member; is easily separable from the corresponding flame-yielding device; can be separated from the flame-yielding device without applying pressure to, banging or pushing on the flame-yielding device; is easy to use, clean, handle and maintain; is portable and easily movable between locations; is wind-resistant; may be used outdoors; reduces the accumulation of carbon build-up on the cover; is space and size efficient; occupies minimal space; may be made in different shapes and sizes; is uniquely decorative; is capable of displaying the flame-yielding device at different heights; is constructed of material that is resilient, strong, durable, non-flammable, or any combination thereof; is easy and cost effective to manufacture; or any combination thereof.